¿Vacaciones?
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: La joven se había sacado la lotería con ese premio y hoy era el mejor día de su vida, o eso pensó ella hasta que cierta cabeza rubia hizo aparición.


Este fic es un AU porque tengo un trauma por los AUs, seguramente debe ser culpa de todos los maravillosos prompts que no encajan en el universo canon como me gustaría.

 **He corregido algunos errores, no sé porqué al copiarse aquí eliminó unas cosas, pero creo que hay muchos aún. Si ven alguno, por favor si pueden hacérmelo saber, porque ya que este fic no es una obra maestra, al menos cuente con buena redacción jajaja**

Estaba enojada por no poder conectar mis ideas en otro de mis fics y terminé escribiendo esto porque le hacía falta algo de risa a mi vida, así que no creo que sea un fic que se deba tomar tan en serio, ya que jugué demasiado con la actitud de algunos personajes y no es mi mejor fanfic, he de admitir jajaja

* * *

" **¿Vacaciones?"**

Hoy era el mejor día de su vida, o eso pensó ella hasta que cierta cabeza rubia hizo aparición.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" se preguntó la joven recolectando sus recuerdos para encontrarle sentido a semejante escena frente a sus ojos.

Y es que todo había comenzado cuando en su enojo por haber sido llamada "falsa chica gamer", Marinette Dupain-Cheng había entrado al torneo universitario de Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Había sido entretenido y divertido, cada salón albergaba a dos competidores y ella fue demostrando su valía y destrozando a Kim y su malogrado insulto.

"¿Quién es la falsa chica gamer ahora?" Pensó la chica de pelo negro con ironía mientras reía en su mente y mantenía una fachada orgullosa frente a todos mientras derrotaba a Kim, a quien Alix, que parecía ser la que lo estuviera venciendo por semejante sonrisa, regresó el insulto con algunas variaciones en cada movimiento que el joven ejecutaba equivocadamente.

La semifinal llegó y el comité organizador, que de repente quiso mantener todo en misterio, anunció que para no predisponer a nadie, los jugadores tendrían un salón para cada uno y jugarían en línea, siendo verificados por dos testigos que vigilarían a un jugador en su lugar correspondiente.

Se hizo una tómbola y ahora cada jugador fue llevado a su salón en secreto, con sus dos testigos y un miembro del equipo técnico que revisaría el lugar, el control, la conexión y todo tipo de cosas que fueran necesarias.

Ya nadie llevaba cuentas de quienes seguían en el torneo, excepto Alya, así que el misterio fue mayor y todos parecían disfrutar y apoyar a todos por igual.

Una gran pantalla en el patio mostraba dos peleas simultáneas, A vs C, y la de B vs D.

El comité organizador del torneo se sintió orgulloso de su decisión por usar el misterio, las apuestas sin duda ayudarían a aumentar el fondo para mejorar las instalaciones de la escuela y por supuesto, dar un verdadero premio al ganador y no sólo lo que habían puesto en la convocatoria.

Jugadores "B" y "C" resultaron vencedores de sus respectivos duelos y se enfrentarían en la última batalla.

La final empezó y el entusiasmo y apoyo de todos los estudiantes llamó la atención del Director. El señor Damocles vio con interés el asunto, así que se acercó y convocando al presidente del comité, propuso un trato.

El presidente del comité aceptó la oferta, "al fin tendremos un viaje de fin de curso", pensó con alegría, estar a punto de terminar su carrera ya había dado por sentado no tener la probabilidad de disfrutar un buen viaje para todos los compañeros que se graduaban.

Los aplausos y palabras de aliento empezaron cuando la pelea se tornó intensa. Había tensión en el ambiente y todos vieron con admiración el momento en que el personaje de B logró golpear al de C... fatalmente.

Gritos de euforia y de decepción inundaron el patio y pronto se convocó a los cuatro jugadores que habían participado en los últimos encuentros, ocultos detrás del escenario, quedaron a la espera de ser presentados.

El Director felicitó a todos los contendientes y el joven presidente del comité sonrió ante la cámara de Alya antes de anunciar a los terceros lugares.

"Un aplauso para los jugadores "A" y "D" por obtener el tercer lugar en la competencia, Rose Lavillant y Max Kanté muchas gracias por participar." El público parecía sorprendido, la pequeña Rose hizo una reverencia y recibió ovaciones de parte de sus amigos, Max estrechó su mano y ambos recibieron orgullosos su premio por parte del director, un cupón para una comida completa en el Hotel Le Grand Paris.

Los aplausos se apagaron y pronto todos esperaron ansiosos la gran noticia.

"Ahora, les pido otro gran aplauso para el segundo lugar, jugador C, Adrien Agreste." Adrien subió al escenario y saludó a un público que lo recibió con todo tipo de muestras de entusiasmo, aplausos y palabras de apoyo. "¡Felicidades!" dijo el presidente y estrecho su mano antes de que el Director le entregara su premio, un viaje a Disneyland París con alojamiento incluído por tres días y dos noches.

El rubio sonrió con tanta alegría que parecía haber ganado el primer lugar.

"Finalmente," el presidente del comité estaba disfrutando ensalzar el misterio, "tenemos a nuestro ganador, el invencible, el único, jugador B," el joven, sonrió cuando leyó el nombre, cerrando sus ojos como si tomara fuerzas para gritar con entusiasmo, "¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

Todo tipo de expresiones se escucharon en el público, la joven ya se había hecho famosa cuando había participado al lado de Max en un torneo similar en sus años de secundaria, pero verla de nuevo victoriosa en plena universidad era increíble.

Alya grababa a su amiga, agitando su mano libre del celular y haciendo una señal de aprobación cuando Marinette subió las escaleras nerviosa.

Estrechando la mano del presidente, el joven la elogió por su maravillosa combinación de ataques y el Director pronto le hizo entrega de su premio, una comida completa como sus compañeros y la oportunidad de visitar Disneyland París con las mismas condiciones que Adrien. Sonriente y feliz de semejante regalo, la joven festejó, sólo haciendo nota de que el Director más tarde, le daría los boletos y documentos necesarios para su visita a Disneyland.

"¡Adrien!" Suspiró con alegría la joven, "¡Adrien Agreste!" pensó con dulzura la joven, cuando recordaba que el joven le había propuesto ir los mismos días.

"Será más divertido si vamos juntos." Había comentado el joven mientras sacaba su celular para pedirle el número a su no-tan-reciente-amiga con la que misteriosamente no había tenido oportunidad de intercambiar números… hasta ahora.

Y Marinette sólo recordaba haber asentido y no haber podido elaborar ninguna palabra coherente, pero tenía el celular de ADRIEN AGRESTE, súper modelo predilecto de París, su amor de casi toda la vida y él también tenía el suyo. "El número de celular de Adrien y la oportunidad de pasar unas hermosas vacaciones con él en Disneyland, ¡es increíble!"

La joven se había sacado la lotería con ese premio y hoy era el mejor día de su vida, o eso pensó ella hasta que cierta cabeza rubia hizo aparición.

"Rayos" pensó la joven cuando escuchó el mayor número de quejas que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser testigo en toda su vida y apenas iban 5 minutos del viaje en tren, La línea de RER A, tardaba 40 minutos en transportar del centro de París a Disneyland y Marinette ya no pensaba que este fuera el mejor día de su vida. "Esto no es nada increíble"

¿Qué había pasado?

Chloé era una bien conocida amiga de la infancia de Adrien y el joven había accedido a su petición de ir juntos por sus premios, la rubia había ganado un concurso de historia en nombre de la escuela a nivel nacional y estaba por recibir su premio del Director cuando el señor Damocles comenzó a hablar acerca del orgullo de la escuela, lo mucho que importaban los estudiantes y que los premios sólo eran incentivos. En medio de la necesidad de huir de las amenazas de la joven que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el Director acortó su discurso, intercambió los premios al tomarlos en su nerviosismo debido a las amenazas y firmó escribiendo los nombres de los alumnos en los permisos.

Ahora Chloé tenía en sus manos un pase a Disneyland y Adrien tenía la oportunidad de visitar el palacio de Versalles y disfrutar de sus lujos y la comodidad de un hermoso hotel por una noche.

Adrien, con su habitual amabilidad, había insistido que su amiga fuera en su lugar, el error estaba hecho y sería un desperdicio si ambos no disfrutaban los premios. Así que le dijo de sus planes a la rubia, pero olvidó comentarle ese detalle a la joven de pelo negro que ahora escuchaba con la boca abierta la historia resumida pero con lujo de detalles no importantes, como los zapatos que la joven rubia había usado el día del catastrófico error.

La joven de pelo negro y ojos azules no lo podía creer, su oportunidad perdida y todo por culpa del concurso de historia, del que la joven estaba segura, había sido planeado para torturarla.

Y a todo esto, ¿cómo había ganado la rubia semejante concurso?

Marinette tenía la teoría que ya que la joven era capaz de memorizar tantas marcas de ropa y todas las fallas de cada uno de sus compañeros y las personas que hubieran tenido el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino, que recitar acontecimientos pasados de la historia del país era pan comido.

"¿Vacaciones? ¿A esto llamas vacaciones?" Chloé Bourgeois señalaba con odio poco contenido el lugar. "Como era un premio creí que me darían una suite, pero no, es una habitación con dos camas individuales, ¡Individuales! No tenemos ni siquiera un baño con una tina decente."

Y los reclamos seguían y Marinette lamentó no haber recogido su premio el mismo día que los otros dos para oponerse al arreglo que había propuesto el director, seguramente para ahorrar gastos y hacer su vida miserable. "¿Por qué a mí?" Fue su pregunta desde que la rubia hubiera terminado su vaga explicación.

"¿No me vas a ayudar?" La rubia veía con desaprobación a su compañera que se preparaba para salir a divertirse.

"Sólo aguanta un poco más," se convencía la joven, siguiendo su consejo de mental, "un poco de paciencia y puedes irte a divertir por todo el parque temático"

Marinette ayudó a Chloé a desempacar el equipaje decididamente grande e innecesario para una estancia de dos días. Nadie necesitaba 7 diferentes outfits demasiado poco cómodos como para el lugar.

"¿Qué te parece éste?" preguntaba la rubia cuando mostró una blusa blanca y falda dorada a la joven de pelo negro.

"Creo que tengo que irme" Y la joven huyó después de tomar su bolsa con su celular y una de las llaves de la habitación.

"¡Espera Du-" pero la puerta "se cerró" antes de que Marinette escuchara el resto del enunciado y corriendo fue hacia el elevador que la llevaría a disfrutar el resto del día.

Marinette corrió por todo el lugar como niña pequeña que acaba de descubrir que puede hacer magia, el lugar era increíble y ella aprovechó para disfrutar de todas las atracciones que encontraba. Probó tantos postres como podía y luego caminaba por hermosos senderos para encontrar la próxima atracción que visitar.

Pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto, en medio de su momento de caminata luego de haber devorado una riquísima dona de fresa, la joven se encontró con una Chloé sentada en una banca con el mismo atuendo con el que había llegado y algo que evitó que la joven de pelo negro cambiará su dirección.

Chloé estaba llorando.

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto." Pensó la joven que no tuvo más opción que acercarse a la rubia que veía sus manos. "¿Chloé?" preguntó insegura de qué decir.

"Dupain-Cheng" contestó con la voz temblorosa, algo que Marinette jamás había presenciado en todos los años que la hubiera conocido.

"¿Qué pasó?" Hizo la pregunta con temor de ser la razón del estado de la joven, era cierto que ella había huído, pero no era para tanto… ¿o sí?

Chloé suspiró, como si de repente el enojo y la rabia la abandonaran. De repente su vista se levantó para ver a la joven de pelo negro que se tensó. "Odio estar sola"

Marinette parpadeó, esperando cualquier cosa menos eso, pero imitó a la joven y suspiró. "En ese caso," comentó mientras veía al cielo como rogando por un milagro, "vamos" dijo con remordimiento por haber abandonado a la joven.

La rubia la miró escéptica por sus palabras, pero cuando la joven de coletas le extendió la mano, ella la tomó con pocos segundos de duda antes de ser jalada y llevada por un sendero que no había recorrido.

Ambas jóvenes de ojos azules vieron con admiración la montaña rusa frente a ellas, Marinette preguntó con la mirada y Chloé asintió.

Gritaron con fuerza y al final del recorrido de la que nombraron caja mortal de metal, ambas rieron a carcajadas cuando les fue entregada la foto donde aparecían totalmente despeinadas, felices, eufóricas y sonrientes, pero con un peinado que hizo que al verse la una a la otra soltaran más risas.

"¿Y esas locas?" preguntó un chico de mala gana al pasar a su lado.

Pero Chloé había alcanzado a escuchar, soltó su cabello y de nuevo comenzó a peinarse antes de responder "Locas, pero con al menos sentido suficiente como para saber que tú eres un idiota."

Marinette había dejado de reír, soltó su cabello también y disimuladamente analizaba al chico mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

"La única idiota aquí eres tú." Respondió de mala gana el chico que había regresado luego de que la rubia le hubiera dado ese insulto.

"Estaría de acuerdo contigo pero luego estaríamos los dos equivocados" la clásica respuesta sólo hizo enojar aún más al chico.

Y Marinette decidió, luego de terminar de hacer sus coletas y ver a los otros dos lanzarse miradas de odio, que era suficiente. "Vámonos de aquí," la joven evitó decir el nombre de su compañera en caso de que el otro buscará revancha más adelante y procedió a jalar a la rubia lejos del lugar, "Tenemos cosas mejores con las que perder el tiempo." Agregó cuando ya se alejaban.

"¡Oye tú!" El chico había alcanzado a escuchar, corriendo hacia ellas no tomó en cuenta que Marinette no había tenido un día normal y que su paciencia estaba por ser puesta a prueba. Pero el tipo no le importó la mirada de advertencia de la joven y tomó con brusquedad la mano de Chloé.

"Ooopppssss" comentó la joven de pelo negro cuando "accidentalmente" lo codeó en el estómago y procedió a usar su pie para desequilibrarlo para que el chico terminara en el suelo. "Lo siento, no te vi." Comentó para enojo del otro.

"¡Tú!" El chico tenía una mano apoyada en su estómago y apenas había logrado levantarse.

"¡No!" gritó la rubia. "Tú", se acercó al joven y extendiendo su dedo índice del puño que había formado con su mano para señalarlo, "¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a dos chicas? Primero nos insultas, lo entiendo, eres un idiota, pero atacar a dos jóvenes sólo porque no sabes aceptar que alguien puede regresarte tus palabras. ¿Acaso crees que tienes derecho a insultar a alguien si no puedes aguantar un simple insulto tú?"

El chico enrojeció y apretó sus puños con furia, pero se detuvo cuando una botarga de Mickey se acercó a ellos, al parecer habían llamado la atención. Así que el joven huyó, no sin antes verlas como prometiendo venganza.

Marinette supuso que por ahora estaban a salvo pero volteó a Chloé con una mirada que quería decir "¿No te sientes identificada?"

La chica pareció sentir su mirada y comprender lo que la chica de pelo negro quería decir. "Me han dicho peores cosas y de mejores personas." Comentó la rubia a modo de respuesta, pero sonrió y tomó la mano de Marinette para llevarla a un juego que había captado su atención en medio de la pelea.

"No es lo que esperaba." Se dijo a sí misma mientras se cepillaba los dientes para prepararse para dormir. Marinette realmente no esperaba que estar a solas todo un día con Chloé Bourgeois fuera tan llevadero. Habían tenido sus roces, la chica de pelo negro giró sus ojos cuando recordó que habían asustado al encargado de los carritos chocones con su actitud agresiva. Pero, una vez entendiendo que había distintos tonos y miradas que diferían de lo que la joven decía de mala manera, Marinette comprendió que su compañera de tantos años había vivido consentida (algo que para cualquiera era obvio) y sólo buscaba verdadera compañía desesperadamente y no conocía otra manera de mantener a alguien a su lado, que no fuera con dinero o abuso de poder.

Al salir ya lista para dormir, la joven de pelo negro notó que su compañera ya estaba por caer dormida y se vio en la necesidad de recordarle prepararse bien para poder acostarse. La rubia asintió y con pasos pausados se dirigió al baño sin protestar.

"¿Será posible?" se preguntó Marinette con pensamientos contradictorios, "¿habrá cambiado desde hace mucho y apenas lo noté?" Porque la joven había aceptado sus sugerencias cuando notó que la joven de pelo negro no la abandonaría sólo porque sí.

Chloé Bourgeois misteriosamente había desarrollado la tendencia de sólo pelear con Marinette por el mero hecho de pelear, sin odio ni recelo alguno.

"No debería encontrar ese pensamiento divertido." Pero la joven dejó sus pensamientos de lado, se acostó y cuando Chloé ya hubiera salido lista para dormir, acomodándose en su cama sin protestar, la joven al fin dijo "Buenas noches, Chloé" y apagó la luz.

"Buenas noches, Marinette" fue el único susurró en la oscuridad.

El enunciado le arrancó una sonrisa a la joven pelo negro.

Era un nuevo día y ambas chicas desayunaban con tranquilidad, Chloé aún tenía esa actitud altanera, pero bromeaba con Marinette y todo parecía que mejoraría el día de hoy.

"Alya va a reírse demasiado o creer que estoy mintiendo cuando le cuente lo que pasó." La joven de pelo negro ya caminaba al lado de la rubia hacia una nueva atracción que el día anterior no hubieran tenido oportunidad de visitar.

Se subieron a nuevas atracciones y descubrieron nuevos platillos con las formas preferidas de sus personajes y mientras devoraban un helado, lo encontraron de nuevo.

El chico se les acercó y de un manotazo tiró el helado que Marinette sostenía.

Chloé fúrica inmediatamente quiso comenzar un reclamo, pero la chica de pelo negro la detuvo y sólo le lanzó una mala mirada al joven que sonreía victorioso.

"Tiene que acompañarnos" Un guardia de seguridad había aparecido de la nada y el joven palideció cuando notó que un buen número de personas lo observaban. El chico comenzó a entrar en pánico y empezó a correr, aventando a la rubia al suelo en su escape. El guardia de seguridad empezó a perseguirlo y pronto las personas regresaron a disfrutar del parque.

Una botarga de Mickey se acercó a ambas chicas, Marinette se había hincado y checaba a su compañera por posibles heridas.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó la voz desde dentro de la botarga mientras extendía su mano hacia la rubia mientras Marinette ya se ponía de pie al notar que todo parecía estar bien.

Y la rubia abrió sus ojos al reconocerla, pero tomó la mano, dio un gracias y vio a la botarga alejarse.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Marinette al ver a la joven aún seguir con su mirada a la botarga.

"Es Jean, el mayordomo del Hotel de mi padre, él que siempre juega con Sabrina y conmigo." Comentó con sinceridad la joven, sonriendo cuando los recuerdos acudieron a ella.

Marinette también sonrió, era bueno saber que Chloé tenía a alguien que estuviera ahí para ella en cualquier ocasión, no era una coincidencia que siempre se encontraran a esa botarga en cualquier parte del parque. "¡Vamos!" dijo a la par que jalaba a la rubia para seguir disfrutando del viaje ya que todo parecía más tranquilo.

.-

Riendo porque esto parecía más una pijamada que nada, Marinette esquivó un ataque de su compañera y procedió a lanzar su propia almohada hacia una sonriente Chloé que aún no se rendía a pesar de haber usado la última almohada de su cama en su ataque, ahora la chica de pelo negro tenía demasiadas armas y tras lanzar otras dos, la rubia al fin se rindió.

"Ok, me rindo, contestaré lo que quieras." Dijo la rubia bajo tres almohadas que la cubrían.

"¿Materia favorita?" Preguntó Marinette empezando por una cuestión fácil.

"Historia universal y todo lo que tenga que ver con naturaleza." La chica aún seguía recostada sin intención de moverse. "¿Materia favorita?" Regresó la pregunta.

La joven de pelo negro sonrió, "Diseño de modas" comentó con un tono definitivo en su voz.

"Mmmmm" Chloé ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

"¿Por eso ganaste el concurso? ¿Te gusta la historia?" Al fin sabría la respuesta al misterio y podría corroborar si su teoría era correcta.

"Eso es subestimarme, Dupain-Cheng" La rubia había movido una de las almohadas para poder señalar hacia el techo, "Yo amo la historia, ¿acaso no sabes las maravillas que guarda cada cultura y lo impresionante que algunas personas han logrado con apenas algunas acciones?"

Marinette amplió su sonrisa cuando escuchó a la joven empezar a hablar de tantos temas de la historia en lo que parecía un monólogo que cuando dio un salto a ciencias naturales sólo pudo usar su mano para acallar su risa, ¿quién diría que la rubia era fanática de esos temas?

Pero de un momento a otro la rubia se calló y su compañera alcanzó a ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Chloé volvió a acomodar la almohada que había movido en un intento por llenar el silencio y antes de que su compañera dijera algo, agregó "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"¿Quién te gusta?" Marinette no se consideraba chismosa, pero este parecía el momento perfecto para averiguar otra cosa. La actitud de Chloé hacia Adrien había cambiado, un detalle que todos habían notado, seguía jalándolo a muchos lados, pero su manera de convivir con él ahora era solamente amistad… o ella quería creer eso.

"Adrien" comentó levantándose y dejando las almohadas de lado, luego vio el rostro de su compañera y comenzó a reír.

"¡Chloé!" regañó la chica de pelo negro, conciente de que ella había sido muy honesta en su reacción cuando la joven hubiera pronunciado el nombre del chico del que llevaba años enamorada.

"Lo siento, Dupain-Cheng, no pude resistirme, debiste ver tu cara." La rubia aún soltaba risas de vez en cuando, pero se enderezó, tomó una almohada para cubrir su rostro y respirar profundamente. "¿Prometes no burlarte?" Preguntó aún oculta con la almohada.

Marinette esperó a que la joven bajara un poco la almohada de su rostro para que ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraran y ella pudiera decir honestamente "Lo prometo."

Chloé bajó la almohada completamente y jugó con ella un poco antes de acomodarla en sus piernas y ver hacia la joven que se había levantado y ahora se acercaba hasta acomodarse al lado de ella.

La joven de pelo negro supuso que era algo que la joven no había compartido con nadie, así que sólo chocó su hombro con el de su compañera en forma de apoyo y estaba por decir que no tenía que decir nada cuando la rubia la interrumpió.

"Kurtzberg," susurró la chica abrazando la almohada con fuerza, "me gusta Nathaniel Kurtzberg" su voz era más fuerte y un sonrojo apareció coloreando sus mejillas del mismo tono que el cabello del chico que le gustaba.

Marinette abrió su boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y no encontró un enunciado para expresar su sorpresa.

"¿Algún problema Marinette?" La rubia aún estaba roja, pero había recuperado su actitud normal y veía a la chica a su lado con decisión.

La chica de pelo negro al fin encontró palabras y abrazó a Chloé antes de decir "¡Eso es maravilloso!"

"Eres la única que encuentra eso maravilloso" comentó la joven mientras extrañamente correspondía el abrazo.

Se separaron y Marinette mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de las palabras de la rubia.

"Espero que esto de ser "amigas" y dar abrazos luego de confesiones de chicas, no se te haga costumbre Dupain-Cheng."

.-

Hoy, era el día en que regresaban, ambas empacaron y pronto estuvieron documentando su salida del hotel. Fueron auxiliadas a subir su equipaje y escogieron sus asientos juntas como cuando llegaron a Disneyland. Hablando en voz baja para no causar alboroto, las dos empezaron a platicar de la interesante confusión que las había llevado a desarrollar una extraña convivencia.

"Ya que tienes otro premio que es una comida en el hotel de mi papi, te haré el favor de acompañarte." Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

Marinette cubrió su boca para evitar soltar una risa fuerte. "Será un honor que me acompañes."

Contestó de la misma forma y pronto estrecharon sus manos como parte de un trato.

"Te lo debo Dupain-Cheng" Dijo la rubia con seriedad, pero su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y ambas trataron de controlar su risa el resto del camino.

.-

Marinette llegó al Hotel Le Grand Paris donde había quedado con Chloé para disfrutar extrañamente, de su otro premio. La joven, como hija del dueño del hotel, le había confirmado que podría acompañarla en disculpa por su comportamiento y como un nuevo inicio como amigas. La chica de pelo negro rodó sus ojos, eso no sonaba nada a la clásica rubia que conocía desde hace tanto, pero la joven había cambiado, tal vez no muchos lo notaban ya que la joven aún sabía decir las peores cosas en los peores momentos, pero ella sí. La chica fanática de la historia y las ciencias naturales estaba cambiando y Marinette decidió darle esa oportunidad. Así que checó su cabello con un espejo que traía con ella y se adentro por las puertas del lujoso lugar.

Un mesero le indicó su lugar y la joven se sentó a esperar.

Minutos más tarde su vista distinguió una cabeza rubia a lo lejos, sonriendo la joven se levantó y se paralizó cuando vio que la persona que se acercaba no era a quien esperaba.

"¡Hola Marinette!" El modelo favorito de París le extendió la mano que ella tomó mecánicamente antes de que él, como todo un caballero, la ayudara a sentarse en su lugar para luego tomar el suyo. "Esto parece repentino, debes estar sorprendida."

"Sorprendida es correcto" pensó la joven tratando de desparalizar su sonrisa, que estaba segura, ya era más una mueca.

"Chloé me llamó hace unas horas, comentando que había prometido comer contigo en celebración por tu triunfo en el torneo de videojuegos, pero su padre quiso que ella lo acompañara porque debe dar un discurso de inauguración." El rubio omitió el detalle de que no había entendido bien toda la explicación de su amiga, porque había hablado de tantas cosas y locaciones que él sólo mencionó lo que había logrado entender en medio de todo un discurso confuso de ropa, marcas, elecciones, vikingos, Marco Polo y otros eventos históricos que según él, no tenían nada que ver con el discurso del padre de la rubia. "Así que me pidió te acompañara en su lugar, para que esta celebración en tu honor no estuvieras sola."

"Gracias Chloé" susurró Marinette.

"¿Disculpa?" El rubio no había alcanzado a entender las palabras rápidas y en tono bajo de la joven.

"¡Gracias! … Por venir, por haber aceptado venir en su lugar," La joven sintió los nervios paralizarla de nuevo, "por estar aquí, es una pena que Chloé no haya podido, pero tú estás y eso es… suficiente." La joven casi quiso arrancarse el cabello negro por esas palabras, "suficiente no alcanza a describir lo maravilloso que es que estés aquí" pensó con furia que esperaba no fuera mostrada en su rostro, pero temiendo lo peor cubrió sus ojos con sus manos rogando por un milagro.

Adrien sonreía, no había podido hablar con Marinette bien en todos esos años, a pesar de que tenían básicamente el mismo círculo social. Por eso verla ahí y tener la oportunidad de convivir más con la chica que tenía los ojos azules más determinados y brillantes que jamás hubiera visto, era más que suficiente. "Debería agradecerle a Chloé de alguna manera por permitirme esta oportunidad." El rubio amplió su sonrisa cuando una idea llegó a su mente luego de una confesión que había escuchado de parte de su amiga cuando ella hubiera estado medio dormida en una de sus sesiones de estudio que él le daba para ayudarla a mantener sus calificaciones.

La salvación llegó con el tiempo perfecto en que el mesero arribó con los menús y recomendando bebidas y platillos.

Marinette checó el menú, Alya le había recomendado algunos platillos que su mamá preparaba en el hotel y la joven pronto encontró uno de los mencionados que le hizo pedirlo sin dudar. La joven de pelo negro parpadeó dos veces cuando el mesero la felicitó por su selección y le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Gustan que el platillo de la mademoiselle sea para compartir?" Preguntó con fingido desinterés el mesero.

Marinette estaba segura que ese desinterés era un acto, el mesero hace poco le sonreía como si fuera su cómplice en algún plan malvado del que ella no tenía idea. El mesero incluso tenía un bigote que le atribuía toda esa aura de villano. Pero fue hasta que vio la etiqueta con su nombre que la joven recordó la mención de un mayordomo en particular.

"Es una excelente idea" Comentó feliz el rubio y entregó su carta al mesero.

"Gracias Jean" dijo con una sonrisa natural la joven cuando el mayordomo también tomó su carta, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a la joven y prometió regresar con bebidas. "Y gracias Chloé" agregó mentalmente.

Con ayuda de Jean, Marinette se sintió más segura, aún si no lo conocía tan bien, él básicamente había mostrado que estaba ahí para ayudarla, así que pequeños accidentes fueron convertidos en aciertos gracias a la grandiosa habilidad del mayordomo y a la habilidad de distraerse del joven frente a ella.

La chica de pelo negro empezó a toser cuando tragó una pieza completa de zanahoria cuando el rubio le hubiera preguntado por sus planes a futuro. Así que sus pensamientos habían terminado en boda, Agreste, tres hijos y un hámster, lo que la había llevado a cometer el error de agarrar la primer cosa que pudiera con el tenedor y comerla para tener un pretexto y no contestar.

Jean de nuevo la salvó con la misteriosa aparición de un vaso de agua y el anuncio de que la carta de postres contaba con una nueva adquisición.

Marinette se recuperó y sonriendo nerviosamente asintió ante la sugerencia, para ver cómo Jean se alejaba luego de que Adrien ordenara otra cosa y proceder a escuchar los maravillosos planes del increíble chico con los ojos más hermosos.

Los nervios disminuyeron cuando la joven habló de su pasión por la moda, sonrojándose cuando Adrien sonriente empezó a hacer preguntas. La plática se volvió entusiasta y amena y pronto llegó la hora del postre.

El mayordomo hizo toda una presentación con el postre y felicitó en nombre de Chloé a ambos por su desempeño en el torneo de videojuegos. Adrien comenzó a probar de inmediato su pastel de chocolate y no notó que el "mesero" señaló algo en el plato de su compañera. Jean se retiró con las palabras clásicas de "Buen provecho", dejando a los jóvenes solos en compañía de una vela encendida.

"¿Tiene algo tu postre?" Adrien preguntó cuando la joven frente a él se quedó viendo su plato como si no creyera lo que veía.

Marinette rió, negó con un ademán de mano y tomó una cuchara para probar el delicioso pay de queso.

"Te lo debía Dupain-Cheng" decía la nota hecha con mermelada de fresa en su plato del postre con la inconfundible letra de su nueva amiga.

Marinette pensó que el mundo era bastante extraño si el mejor día de su vida se lo debía a nada más ni nada menos que a Chloé Bourgeois. "Tal vez deba regresarle el favor arreglándole una cita con Nathaniel"

.-

Una semana más tarde, una rubia y cierto pelirrojo se encontraron en una cita arreglada, de nuevo.

"No vuelvo a hacer nada por nadie." Pensó la joven rubia cubriendo su rostro totalmente rojo con sus manos como en la primera cita que Marinette preparó. "Son tal para cual." Agregó mentalmente cuando recordó que estaba metida en este otro embrollo por culpa de su mejor amigo.

"¿Chloé?" preguntó el joven igual de rojo que ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"No," contestó al fin y viendo claramente la confusión del chico a través de sus dedos, bajó sus manos y agregó, "debo dejar de hacerle favores a la gente."

Pero Nathaniel empezó reír y cubrió su boca con su mano, girando su cabeza para que la rubia no lo viera.

"O tal vez no" pensó al ver al joven frente a ella, por primera vez en esas dos citas, sonriendo sinceramente.

FIN

* * *

Nota final: El prompt fue muy divertido, porque incluía la opción de: Unas horribles vacaciones con la persona perfecta o unas vacaciones de lujo con la peor persona.

Inicialmente iba a terminar en "Marinette pensó que el mundo era bastante extraño si el mejor día de su vida se lo debía a nada más ni nada menos que a Chloé Bourgeois." Pero admitamoslo, pensar que Marinette y Adrien tuvieran la misma idea y luego ver a Chloé "sufriendo" porque alguien quiso devolverle el favor sonaba a algo divertido :P

¿Mencioné que quiero ir a Disneyland algún día? No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es, pero se ve un lugar mágico, así que disculpen si en realidad las cosas no son como en mi imaginación.

Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan reído aunque sea un poco y que por supuesto, hayan disfrutado este one-shot producto de mi frustración y necesidad de reírme un rato.

Espero sus comentarios y poder leernos pronto.


End file.
